Escape Plan
by MasterMind13
Summary: Johnny goes back to break Squee out of the Defective Head Meat Institute.


**Was inspired to write this after reading the last issue of Squee. I may not remember everything that happened, but I just needed to write this. Besides, Todd deserved to be rescued.**

 **Hehe. Anyways, enjoy the story. Read and review. You get that gist.**

* * *

Darkness.

That was all Todd knew. From the moment his parents bright him here, that was all he knew. Never-ending darkness.

Over by his side, Shmee, his teddy bear, often whispered things to him. Telling him that his parents were not gonna come back for him. In the past, Todd used to say his parents would come back for him and take him home. But now, after many months, Todd became more and more accepting of his fate in this insane asylum.

Right now, he was in his room, moonlight shining in through the barred window. It would be lights out in ten minutes. He didn't care. Todd was gonna spend the rest of his forseeable future. Shmee was quiet tonight. Other nights he was chattering up a storm. Telling him the things he had told him time and again. Sometimes Todd listened out of boredom, since there was no one else to talk to.

The only other person Todd remembered was Johnny. His maniac neighbor. Todd remembered seeing him leave the institute a few months back. He remembered the wave he gave him as he was leaving, and remembered how he wished he could've stopped to take him with him.

 _Still thinking about them aren't you?_ Shmee asked. That was the first thing he's said all night.

"Lights out."

 _I guess I could try to sleep_ , Todd decided. He didn't have a bed, so he laid on the soft padded floor. His nights were always like this.

 _They're not coming back._ said Shmee.

"I know." replied Todd. And it was the first time he agreed with them.

 _I just don't care anymore._

* * *

The alarms went off. Todd's eyes snapped opened. He immediately sat bolt up, eyes wide.

"What's going on?"

He looked over his door. He could hear voices coming from the other rooms. Other patients screaming. He got up and looked through the window on his door. He could see anything, except for the others looking through their windows, wondering why the alarms where sounding.

Todd looked back at Shmee. "What do you think is going on?"

 _Probably another one of those loonies snuck out again._

It seemed possible. Last week, another patient broke out of his cell and tried to escape the hospital. The doctors and security guards managed to capture him and returned him to his room. But not before restraining him... Todd shrugged it off as another escape plan.

And then...

Maniacal laughter. Todd took a peek again. This time he saw shadows. He couldn't quite discern them, but he could tell they were struggling. Struggling against an unknown perpetrator. He could tell that the others were really panicking now.

This time he saw a blood splatter on the floor. Who were they fighting against? None of the patients here was that violent.

"Something's happening, Shmee." Todd said. "What are we gonna do?"

 _There's nothing to do._ Shmee said, simple as that _. I suggest you let things play out._

The laughter resonated with the screams. Todd heard glass breaking. Perhaps the windows on the doors. But who? Who was causing all this noise?

"He's getting away!" screamed a voice. Todd recognized it was one of his doctors.

"Just try and stop me!"

That was the voice of the attacker the doctors were struggling with.

 _It's best if you get as far away from the door as possibl_ e. Shmee suggested.

"Good call." said Todd as he grabbed Shmee.

There was nowhere to hide. His padded cell was just that. Empty. So he hunkered over to the corner beside the window. At least he was safe from the light shining in through the window. Clinging Shmee to his chest, he watched with trepidation at the door that would soon open to his death. Todd closed his eyes as the laughing got closer.

 _It'll be over soon._ Shmee whispered.

The door opened. Someone from outside broke it down. He saw a tall silhouette standing under the doorframe. Todd recognized that figure. It was Johnny. Johnny, his neighbor form next door. He was here. Was he really here, or was this all another dream. Todd often had dreams about Johnny breaking him out of this hellhole. And now it seemed like one of those. Only it seemed so real. Was Todd just awake in his dream? But that was it. Todd was not asleep. He was awake. And now, he finally got his wish.

"Hey, Squee-Gee." Johnny said. Oh how he missed hearing Johnny's voice.

Johnny stepped inside. He was the same as before. Tall, skinny, ragged hair, dressed in black garb. He was covered in blood, but Todd didn't mind that. Johnny had a bloody knife.

"Looks like today's your lucky day." Johnny said, crouching over and putting his hand in his shoulder. "Come on, it's time to go." Johnny picked him up and held him close to him.

Leaving the room, Todd, while clinging to Johnny, watched the massacre he committed. Bodies laid scattered on the floor. Blood splattered all over the walls and doors and the floor. Johnny was an unstoppable force that shouldn't be reckoned with. Todd knew that all too well.

"We should hurry, they're still coming." Johnny said to Todd.

He ran and kept Todd close to him, careful to not accidentally let him go. They heard footsteps stomping to get them. They both knew it was the guards and a few more doctors. How far they might get would be unknown lest they find an exit.

They turned to the left. There was another pathway leading to the right. A door was there. An exit. The guards caught up to them. They were in for a killing of a lifetime.

"We've got you surrounded!" said the tallest of the guards. He stepped forward, extending a hand. "Just give us the child and we might let this one go."

"Ah, I'm sorry, but you see..." Johnny held up his knife at them, ready to attack if they came closer. "That's not gonna happen."

The tall guard bared his teeth. "So be it then."

Johnny knew this was the time to take action.

"Run, Squee-Gee!" Johnny dropped him. Todd landed on his hands and knees and clumsily ran to the exit. He pushed open the door, taking in lungfuls of air.

The last thing he heard was the screaming. He needed to get a safe distance away from all the commotion. He looked back. Johnny was in there. Killing everyone who stood in his way. And all to rescue him. Todd clung Shmee while he watched and waited.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Todd asked, looking at his teddy bear.

 _This is Johnny we're talking about._ Shmee crooned. _There's nothing he can't outrun. Besides, he'll be out of there in no time._

Todd waited. He hoped what Shmee said was true. Now that he was out of that insane asylum, what was he to do now? Go back home? Would his parents want him back? Would they care? Would they even acknowledge him?

Several minutes passed and still no sign of Johnny. Todd looked over at Shmee as though he were expecting what happened next.

The whole building blew up

"Johnny!" Todd screamed. Dropping Shmee out of despair, he watched, tears glistening the corners of his eyes. Was this it? Was Johnny really dead? Was this how it all ended? Todd didn't know. The one person who cared about him just left him. Now he was truly alone. Todd fell to his knees, letting the tears roll down his face. His fingers clenched the grass. The strong smell of smoke choked his nose as he tried not to sob.

 _Todd, look_. Shmee's voice drifted in the wind. Todd looked up anyways, tears streaming down his cheeks. He tried not to blink, but this was unbelievable. He saw Johnny's silhouette walking towards him. Johnny was alive! He wasn't dead. Todd was so overjoyed that he could help but run up to him and hug him, which Johnny didn't mind.

"There, there, it's okay," Johnny said soothing, returning the hug. Todd couldn't think of anything more comforting than being in his arms.

When Todd calmed down, he had so many questions. Primarily, the whereabouts of his parents. Which Johnny had trouble trying to get out.

"Your parents moved away the minute you were in that asylum." Johnny explained.

Todd's face fell. His parents abandoned him.

Johnny struggled to word this next sentence. "I know this is hard to take in. I know. I can't believe they would abandon their only son like that." The tall man looked away, not sure if the next thing he said would bring Todd any comfort. He had just been abandoned, and for what? Because he was a little different? Johnny couldn't think of anything worse that being abandoned. The little boy had been confined in that mental hospital for months, and it didn't seem fair to leave him there to suffer any longer.

Johnny looked back at the burning hospital. It would soon turn to ashes. And after, just a painful memory. Even when Johnny was there himself. But his situation was different. Even though what his differed from Todd, he couldn't find it in his heart to forgive the doctors that inflicted Todd.

"Where am I gonna go?" Todd asked, looking at the ground.

That was a tough question. And Johnny knew the answer to that one.

"I'll take care of you." he said.

Todd looked up at him with wide eyes, not sure if he was meaning any of it. "R-really?" His heart was full of hope.

"Of course." Johnny reached and grabbed Shmee, handing him to Todd. "And I'm always going to be there for you. And I'll always love you. No matter what."

Standing here, Todd didn't know whether to laugh or cry. His parents left him behind, but Johnny, the man he was once afraid, stepped up and took it upon himself and take him in. If there was any good in this world, Todd was happy that he found it with Johnny.

Todd then hugged Johnny again. Johnny smiled and wrapped his arms around him, ignoring the burning building behind them. The fire truck sirens sounded and he and asked knew they had to leave immediately. But that could wait. He wanted to make this hug last longer. For this was the start to their new beginnings.


End file.
